narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Saisei
Saisei Sano, is the son of both Tenten and Eien, a man who disappeared from Sai's life while he was young, and later would become the step child of Hyōhon. He is also one of the few shinobis that has studied and lived under different clans and in turn earned their unique hidens. Some time after becoming a Chūnin, Sai began to explore the world, both learning and honing techniques from various teachers. Personality Sai's existence is a fairly simple one, as you might imagine from a person who's motto is "go where the wind takes you". For the large majority of the time he is remarkably carefree and relaxed, even in the most pressing of situations, even when death appears imminent. Sai has repeatedly stated he does not believe in destiny, and yet that seems like the only possible explanation for his hopelessly carefree attitude. When fighting, his nature seems to aid him, able to make dangerous and "reckless" decisions almost immediately. Although he does think through his choices, he often makes vital decisions based on the most pointless assumptions. '' Abilities Kenjutsu ''Sai's lethal swordsmanship is shown to be very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks, leaving little time for enemies to dodge or counter. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and the ability to attack or defend from various angles, allowing him to easily change his attack type to suit the situation. And, as time passed he started to carry various different swords throughout the years. Favoring the use of acrobatic maneuvers that allow the user to attack with great speed and precision while airborne along with body movements designed to take advantage of the third dimension in terms of combat. Sai's movements are characterized by his ability to move sinuously from one point to next, around his opponent and even through the air, constantly maintaining his motion. Tessenjutsu Sai's skill in tessenjutsu is considered to be quite high, roughly matching that of an elite's skill. He is noted to use the tessen in a rather moderate manner, often times using the fan to deflect weak projectiles or subdue enemies that are required for interrogation. As such, this fighting style isn't particularly acrobatic, requiring little to no stamina in order to properly sustain it. This is done so through remaining, for the most part, completely stationary. He uses her heightened reflexes to quickly repel any incoming assaults before disarming her foes in only a few strikes and making any combat options possess no viability whatsoever. Combined with Wind Release prowess, his Tessenjutsu skills are explosively enhanced in fatality, as ensured by the sickle-like winds he produces after every motion. Taijutsu While Sai is not a master of taijutsu, he is quite skilled at it for it not to be his main area of battle. He has personally learned his style of combat from different taijutsu masters around the Shinobi world, giving him a wide ranged variety of hand to hand combat styles to use. He has learned to use most of the styles of hand to hand combat, including that of the gentle fist, even without the byakugan. This was brought on due to him having a very great feat of memory, allowing him to remember the exact position of the tenketsu within a person's body. To him, he doesn't actually see the tenketsu, he can just determine where it is located depending on the body size and other calculations. He has learned the basics of the Strong Fist. He is quite strong for his build as his whole body in terms of weight are pure muscle except for 1%. That small percentage is simply the body fat from eating different foods. His style of fighting with taijutsu is mainly focused speed and quickness so that he can dodge attacks with his speed then be able to swiftly counter by sending some attacks back. Aburame Techniques Like all members of the Aburame clan, Sai was made into a living nest for special insects. Unlike the more commonly used kikaichū however, he was infused with the experimental Kinzokuchū (金属昆虫, Metal Insects), Kasaichū (火災昆虫, Fire Insects), and Denkichū (電気昆虫, Electric Insects) three rare breeds of insect the former of which having mutated from the kikaichū. Each type of insects live together in his body, feeding on his chakra to survive. In return they fought at his side and performed other tasks at his command. This creates a form of symbiosis which acts as the Aburame clan's main fighting style, and just like the others of his family, Sai was known to box in his opponents before killing them when they could no longer escape him. As mentioned with his ability to trap opponents, Sai is very much aware of the unique abilities his bugs possessed and often made use of them in order to create variants of currently known Aburame Clan techniques or in order to make wholly original techniques. As such he was seen to be able to create a protective barrier of insects in order to shield himself and his allies from attack. He can also drastically increase the growth rate of his insects in order to replenish their numbers or further build them up in preparation for a drawn out battle or powerful attacks. He is able to summon other bugs near his proximity in order to gain information without worrying about the possibility of someone detecting his bugs. It was also demonstrated that his bugs are always undergoing evolutionary adaptation through mutation and natural selection. While his bugs only have a lifespan of a few hours, their life-cycle ensures that there will always be females with eggs. Any variations that prove useful to the individual bug in combat will be passed on to the next generation, which can then be cultivated for their use against dangerous opponents in combat. Medical Ninjutsu He is capable of applying the Mystical Palm Technique on a circulatory level, capable of using it on the entire chakra pathway system, allowing the body to heal at exceedingly fast rates, capable of repairing chakra pathway systems that have been completely annihilated or sealed by some kind of fuinjutsu. He can use medical-ninjutsu to harm his opponents or even kill them instead of healing him, showing that it can be used to not only possess beneficial properties but also toxic properties as well. He can employ this when using taijutsu, allowing him to inject toxic chakra into his opponent's body to quickly weaken and disable them if not outright kill them. Background Quotes Trivia Category:Male